gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bling-bling Scramble
You came first with (amount of Player's best) successful checkpoints! }} Bling-bling Scramble is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Uptown Yardies leader King Courtney from a pay phone in the Liberty Campus district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Note: Once the player has finished the last mission for King Courtney (Kingdom Come), this mission can be repeated and can be accessed from the pay phone, but other missions would not. It is one of 3 missions in the game that are repeatable. Mission Claude answers the pay phone ringing in Liberty Campus. The caller introduces himself as King Courtney, leader of the Uptown Yardies. He wants a good driver for his gang and wants Claude to enter a race that will prove his worthiness. Claude meets up with three other opponents at the north side of the Liberty Memorial Coliseum. He is in his choice of vehicle, while his opponents are in a Patriot, Cheetah, and Bobcat. The race eventually starts, and Claude drives to different parts of Staunton Island to collect as many checkpoints as he can. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet your rivals at Liberty Memorial Coliseum *Collect as many checkpoints as you can (the player doesn't need to collect all the checkpoints, but be sure to collect more than any of the competitors.) Reward Upon completing the mission, the reward will vary from how many checkpoints were collected. $1,000 is rewarded for every collected checkpoint, which means that the maximum amount would be $15,000. The mission Uzi Rider is then unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude picks up the ringing payphone in Aspatria and the man on the other side introduces himself as King Courtney, the leader of the Uptown Yardies. Courtney tells Claude that he could use a man with driving skills as good as Claude's. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Courtney informs Claude that his men set up racing checkpoints all over Staunton Island. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Courtney tells Claude that the first driver to reach a checkpoint gets a $1000. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Courtney tells Claude that if he is to collect more checkpoints than the other drivers, the Yardies may have some work for him. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude running back to his vehicle. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude arriving at the start point. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Three other drivers appear, driving a Patriot, a Bobcat and a Cheetah. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|After a countdown, the race begins. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude, about to reach the first checkpoint. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude, about to reach the second checkpoint. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude, about to reach the fourteenth checkpoint. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude, about to reach the fifteenth and final checkpoint. BlingBlingScramble-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The player is not punished with mission failure if they destroy the other racers in this mission, unlike other payphone races given to Claude. It is, in theory, possible to get out at the start of the race and eliminate the Patriot and Bobcat if one is swift with the Rocket Launcher or even the M16. The Cheetah is a harder target, but being the fastest opponent Claude faces in this mission, it is arguably worth letting the other two racers live in order to remove the Cheetah from the race. The player would not likely be able to eliminate all three at the start without the use of cheats. *There's a subtitles error in this mission. Courtney says "First driver to a checkpoint gets a bling-bling", while the subtitles say "First driver to a checkpoint gets a grand". Navigation }}de:Schnelle Autos, schnelles Geld pl:Szukaj punktów! Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III